criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Benrubi
|birthplace = Indianapolis, Indiana |family = Asher Benrubi Patricia Benrubi |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Abraham Rubin Hercules Benrubi is an American actor and voice actor best known for his work on the Adult Swim series Robot Chicken and as Jerry Markovic in the NBC medical drama ER. Biography Benrubi was born on October 4, 1969, to radio personality Asher Benrubi and his wife, Patricia. Little is known about his childhood, including where he went to college. What is known is that he was able to graduate from the Broad Ripple High School and has always had a fascination with acting. Benrubi got his first role in 1990, when he was cast as the really big kid in the ABC sitcom Growing Pains. Benrubi gained his first major recurring role in 1994, when he was cast as desk clerk Jerry Markovic in the NBC medical drama ER. He portrayed the character for over 100 episodes before the series eventually ended. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Robot Chicken, APB, Bosch, Big Hero 6, The Bridge, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Beware the Batman, Skylanders: SWAP Force, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Benrubi portrayed Frank Fielding, the mentally-challenged brother of one of Karl Arnold's victims, in the Season One episode "The Fox". Filmography *Heart, Baby (2017) - Tree *Star Wars: Detours (2017) - Darth Vader (voice) *APB (2017) - Pete McCann (11 episodes) *The Belko Experiment (2016) - Chet Valincourt *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Outcast (2016) - Caleb (3 episodes) *Jessica Darling's It List (2016) - Mr. Pudel *TripTank (2016) - Chief (voice) *Robot Chicken (2005-2016) - Multiple Characters (24 episodes, voice) *The Finest Hours (2016) - George 'Tiny' Myers *Little Boy (2015) - Teacup *Bosch (2014-2015) - Rodney Belk (4 episodes) *Ava & Lala (2014) - Mr. Bear (voice) *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Vocal Effects (voice) *Big Hero 6 (2014) - General (voice) *The Bridge (2014) - DEA Agent Joe McKenzie (10 episodes) *#Stuck (2014) - Bartender *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Urzael (voice) *Beware the Batman (2014) - Street Thug (voice) *Ghost Light (2014) - Harvey *The Blackout (2014) - Billy *My Mother Is Not a Fish (2013) - Walter *Noël (2013) - Tim *String Theory (2013) - Patsy *A Night in Old Mexico (2013) - Big Roscoe Hammil *A Country Christmas (2013) - Santa Claus *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Chance at Romance (2013) - Jackson *The Garcias Have Landed (2013) - Admiral Lomax *Deep Dark Canyon (2013) - Michael Spencer *Bounty Killer (2013) - Jimbo *Once Upon a Time (2013) - Arlo *Pair of Kings (2012) - Silver Fox *Bones (2012) - Willis McCullum *Ambush at Dark Canyon (2012) - Garrett Kain *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special (2012) - Cyborg/Kilowog/Appa Ali Apsa/Solomon Grundy (voice) *Shoot'er (2012) - Punisher *Team Unicorn (2011) - The Professor *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (2010) - Darth Vader/Owen Lars (voice) *Venus & Vegas (2010) - Bruno *Memphis Beat (2010) - Sgt. Jody "J.C." Lightfoot (10 episodes) *Happy Town (2010) - Big Dave Duncan (6 episodes) *Titan Maximum (2009) - Drill Instructor (voice) *Calvin Marshall (2009) - Coach Dewey *ER (1994-2009) - Jerry Markovic (137 episodes) *1% (2008) - Citizen Dave *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - Darth Vader/Owen Lars (voice) *Men in Trees (2006-2008) - Ben Thomasson (36 episodes) *Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) - Darth Vader (voice) *Charlotte's Web (2006) - Uncle The Fatter Pig (voice) *Dr. Vegas (2006) - Star Wars Thug *Pizza Time (2006) - Bruno *Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006) - Erik *TV: The Movie (2006) - Max Gottlieb *Criminal Minds (2005) - "The Fox" (2005) TV episode - Frank Fielding *American Dad! (2005) - Todd (voice) *ER: The Game (2005) - Jerry Markovic (voice) *Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) - Lou Steele *Without a Paddle (2004) - Dennis *Open Range (2003) - Mose *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001-2002) - Olaf (2 episodes) *Zig Zag (2002) - Hector *Going to California (2002) - Harvey *The Man Who Wasn't There (2001) - Party Man *War Story (2001) - Eric *Dark Angel (2000) - Break *A Touch of Hope (1999) - Dr. Neil Bachman *The X-Files (1999) - Big Mike Raskin *Out in Fifty (1999) - Spike *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Serge (voice, credited as Abe Benrubi) *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (1998) - Bouncer *Sleepwalkers (1997-1998) - Vincent Konefke (9 episodes) *Border to Border (1998) - Geddy Paretti *Tempting Fate (1998) - John Bollandine *Cold Feet (1998) - Man on the Bus *Under Oath (1997) - Geoff Carmichael *U Turn (1997) - Biker #1 *George of the Jungle (1997) - Thor *Talking Dessert (1997) - Unknown Character *Twister (1996) - Bubba *Wings (1990-1996) - Roy 'R.J.' Biggins Jr. (2 episodes) *Magic Island (1995) - Duckbone *Out There (1995) - Roy *Wagons East (1994) - Abe Ferguson (Credited as Abe Benrubi) *The Shadow (1994) - Marine Guard *Grace Under Fire (1993) - Mark *The Program (1993) - Bud-Lite Kaminski *Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1990-1993) - Larry Kubiac (66 episodes) *Married with Children (1991-1993) - Jimmy/Baby (2 episodes) *Angel Street (1992) - Unknown Character *Roseanne (1992) - Teenage Dan *Crossing the Bridge (1992) - Rinny *Blossom (1992) - Francis *Diving In (1990) - Rick *Growing Pains (1990) - Really Big Kid External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors